El lago negro
by Arya Fantasma
Summary: Cuando Harry tuvo que realizar la segunda prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos no se imaginaba a quien se iba a encontrar en el lago


**Disclaimer: los personajes usados para este fic son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.**

**Este fic participa para el reto: "Disney is coming!" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**

* * *

**EL LAGO NEGRO**

* * *

_Donde nuestras voces suenan, ven a buscarnos,_

_Que sobre la tierra no se oyen nuestros cantos._

_Y estas palabras medita mientras tanto,_

_Pues son importantes, ¡no sabes cuánto!:_

_Nos hemos llevado lo que más valoras,_

_Y para encontrarlo tienes una hora._

_Pasado este tiempo ¡negras perspectivas!_

_Demasiado tarde, ya no habrá salida._

* * *

Harry estaba estresado.

Después de todo lo que le había costado encontrar el significado a los aullidos del huevo, que descubrió gracias a Cedric y a Mytle, ahora se encontraba con que no tenía ni idea de cómo estar durante una hora, como máximo, en el lago.

No era un experto nadador, muy pocas veces había ido a la playa o a la piscina, una o dos en toda su vida, por lo que eso, para empezar, ya era un punto negativo en la prueba. Añadiéndole a esto, que de bucear no tenía ni idea y que apenas podía contener la respiración… esta prueba iba a ser la más difícil del Torneo, incluso más, de lo que fue pedirle a una chica que fuera con él al baile.

Por eso se había tirado todo el tiempo desde su descubrimiento en la biblioteca, intentando averiguar cómo pasar la prueba sin morir en el intento.

Al final, él no pudo descubrir nada por sí mismo, fue Dobby, quien 10 minutos antes de la prueba le dio unas branquialgas y le dijo como funcionaban, después de explicarle que era lo que tenía que conseguir encontrar: cuando averiguó que tenía que meterse en el lago, no le prestó atención a nada más del poema. Aunque si lo hubiese hecho se hubiese puesto todavía más nervioso de lo que había estado durante ese tiempo.

Cuando consiguió mentalizarse de todo lo que le había dicho Dobby, se acordó de que solo tenía unos pocos minutos para llegar al lago y que la prueba empezara, por lo que todo lo rápido que pudo, se dirigió hacia su destino.

Después de dijeran los puntos, las reglas y los comentarios oportunos, todos los campeones se metieron rápidamente en el agua, excepto Harry, que no tenía ni idea de cómo funcionaban las branquialgas, al final, dándose cuenta del tiempo que estaba perdiendo, se las metió todas en la boca encogiéndose de hombros, que fuese lo que Merlín quisiese.

Unos minutos después estaba buceando o nadando pudiendo ver, respirar y moverse en el agua con total libertad.

Habían pasado algunos minutos desde que se había sumergido cuando se chocó de frente con una sirena. Le causó mucha curiosidad por que se parecía a una sirena que había visto en alguna película de cuando era pequeño.

— ¡Perdón! No iba mirando por donde iba, este lago está algo oscuro y no puedo ver bien.

Harry estaba asombrado: ¡podía entender a la sirena! Ya que hablaba la misma lengua que él, no como las sirenas del lago que hablaban distinto y apenas se les entendían algunas palabras sueltas.

—No se disculpe, señorita. Yo todavía no me acostumbro a estar nadando con estas partes nuevas en mi cuerpo.

La sirena lo miró atentamente, como si no entendiera lo que le estaba diciendo el muchacho.

—Soy humano, por lo que mis manos y mis pies tienen una forma diferente.

Algo de entendimiento pudo ver en los ojos de la pelirroja al darse cuenta de lo que hablaba.

—Soy Ariel, por cierto, siento no haberme presentado, soy un poco despistada.

—No te preocupes, estamos igual— le sonrió con alegría y correspondió a la presentación— yo soy Harry Potter. Tengo que encontrar algo muy preciado para mí en el fondo del lago, si quieres podemos seguir la conversación mientras buscamos.

Ante el ofrecimiento del joven de querer permanecer más tiempo con ella, la chica se sonrojo profundamente, no estaba acostumbrada a esas situaciones. No con su padre siendo rey.

—Vale, si puedo te ayudare en lo que necesites.

—Muchas gracias. Por cierto, no eres de este lago, ¿verdad?

— ¡Oh no!, vengo del mar,

— ¿Del mar?

—Sí, mi padre es el rey de nuestra ciudad en el océano, se llama Tritón y me ha dejado venir al lago para visitar a mis primas, que viven aquí.

Harry apenas podía creer lo que oía, cada vez se parecía más al cuento que recordaba.

—Vaya, entonces siento la descortesía, princesa.

— ¡Oh, por favor! No me llames así, mi nombre es Ariel, ya tengo bastante de eso en casa.

Harry solo le sonrió, le caía muy bien la sirena pelirroja, además se había dado cuenta que tenía también los ojos verdes, como su madre, pero a la vez, más inocentes y vivaces, al menos así parecía por las pocas fotos que tenia de su madre, y lo poco que podía ver a la chica por la oscuridad del lago. Siguieron hablando durante mucho tiempo, hasta que encontraron a un grupo de sirenas que se les pusieron delante y no les dejaban avanzar.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no nos dejan seguir?

—Esto es una prueba para el humano, no está permitido que nadie del lago les ayude, a ninguno de los humanos.

—Bueno, yo no soy del lago, ¿no?— respondió con picardía Ariel.

—Princesa Ariel, tiene que obedecer las órdenes de sus anfitriones, ha llegado en un momento en el que no podemos atenderla como se merece, pero aun así, usted tiene que quedarse dentro de los límites del poblado.

—Eso nadie me lo dijo.

— ¡Princesa Ariel!

—Oh, ya vale, Arenma, no lo estoy ayudando, solo estábamos hablando de nuestras vidas, cosa que es bastante interesante, debo decir, por lo que no tendría que estar prohibido, además, me aburría en el poblado, necesito aventuras, saber cosas del los humanos… no estar todo el rato encerrada en una habitación mirando las medusas.

—No hace falta que me acompañes si te va a perjudicar, Ariel— Harry intentó suavizar la situación, pero no se dio cuenta que mas que arreglarla, la perjudicó al no hablar a la sirena con el protocolo que se merecía por su rango. Se dio cuenta que la había fastidiado al oír las exclamaciones de horror de las sirenas del lago y el suspiro de Ariel.

— ¡Como se atreve…!

— ¡Es inaudito!

— ¡Que diría el rey ante esta descortesía!

—Efectivamente, yo soy la princesa, por lo que sí quiero que este humano me hable de manera informal, de esa manera me hablará, también lo acompañaré en su aventura, sin ayudarle, por supuesto, así que dejar de apuntarle con las armas y permitir que nos vayamos, este humano no es un tritón— añadió con guasa— por lo que no puede tirarse todo el tiempo que quiera en el lago. Arenma, haz que los soldados se retiren.

Harry estaba alucinando: ¡la divertida y cariñosa sirena pelirroja se había transformado en toda una princesa orgullosa y decidida en cuestión de segundos! Admirando su entereza, miró a los soldados firmemente y siguió su camino, sin esperar que se retiraran, después de todo, tenía una prueba que realizar, y estaba seguro que Ariel lo seguiría.

—Me has dado miedo, esa faceta de princesa no te pega. — comentó Harry cuando ya se habían alejado unos metros de los demás seres acuáticos.

—No suelo ser así, soy relajada, y nada dada a esas actuaciones, pero no me dejaron otra opción, si hay algo que no soporto es estar quieta en un sitio sin hacer nada. Estar contigo es lo más interesante que me ha pasado desde hace mucho, eres un humano muy curioso, Harry.

Siguieron hablando hasta que llegaron al lugar en el que estaban los rehenes, el poblado, donde todos los alumnos estaban sujetos a la cola de una sirena gigante con cuerdas bastante gruesas, viscosas y muy fuertes.

— ¡Ron, Hermione!— exclamó asustado Harry al verlos ahí.

— ¿Los conoces?

—La de la izquierda es mi mejor amiga Hermione, el chico también es mi mejor amigo, de hecho, mi prueba es salvarlo a él, la otra chica es Cho Chang, una compañera del colegio, y la rubia supongo que será familiar de una de mis compañeros del Torneo.

—Pues no hay nada más que hacer, hay que salvarlos.

—Prometiste que no me ayudarías, y tienes que cumplirlo, de todas formas, esto está lleno de sirenas y tritones que te lo impedirán— la miró con tristeza, pero a la vez con cariño— creo que nuestros destinos se separan aquí, Ariel. Yo tengo que terminar la prueba y en cuanto lo haga no podré volver al lago, y tú te irás al mar con tu familia…

—Harry…

—Me ha encantado conocerte, de verdad y me has transmitido una calma que no creí que pudiera sentir estando rodeado de tanta agua, en verdad ha sido gracias a ti que he llegado hasta aquí, y querría agradecértelo de alguna manera…

—Harry…

Ariel no sabía que decir o hacer, sabía que lo que Harry decía era lo más lógico, que se separasen, que no podían verse más, pertenecían a mundos distintos, pero era la primera vez en su vida que conocía a una persona que la llamase de la manera en la que ese humano la llamaba, era como si necesitara estar alrededor suyo siempre, que él la protegería y cuidaría. Mientras veía a Harry y a sus compañeros salvar a sus prendas, y a su humano salvar a una que no le correspondía, tomó una decisión: no se separaría de él. Por lo que en cuanto pudiera iría a ver a su padre para que le ayudase.

Se despidió de Harry cuando él le hizo un gesto, deseando volver a verlo. También se dio cuenta de que el moreno estaba un tanto apurado, se le veía que ya no tenía casi oxigeno ni fuerzas para llegar a la superficie, pero aun así consiguió hacerlo, admirándolo todavía más, se prometió solucionar la situación.

* * *

Harry consiguió una de las mayores puntuaciones en la prueba, quedando empatado con Cedric en el primer lugar. Aún obteniendo esa puntuación, no estaba contento, extrañaba a la sirena pelirroja con todas sus fuerzas, llegando a pasar muchas tardes libres en la orilla del lago para ver si conseguía, al menos, verla un poco, cosa que no se cumplió.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Ariel en su reino, después de haberle prometido a su padre muchísimas veces que se portaría bien, que no haría nada malo y que le prometía visitarlo al menos una vez al mes, el rey consintió que fuese a Hogwarts. Después de todo, su querida Athena, había sido una bruja antes de ser sirena gracias a un hechizo, así que algo de esa magia seguía latente en todas sus hijas, aunque nunca lo demostraran.

Por ello permitió que su pequeña hija fuera como humana a ese colegio, para estar con ese moreno de ojos verdes del que no quería separarse, y es que la sangre llama, siendo Athena prima del padre del humano. Aunque viviese en el fondo del mar, seguía siendo uno de los reyes del mundo mágico, por lo que la información para él estaba al alcance de su mano, y conocía la historia de James Potter. Cuando se lo dijo a Ariel, se puso contentísima, ya que al fin sabia porqué se sentía de esa manera estando con él.

Y así, después de un mes desde que se vieron por última vez, Ariel y su guardaespaldas Sebastián, se dirigieron al castillo Hogwarts para quedarse durante una buena temporada.

* * *

Como hacía ya un mes, Harry se encontraba en la orilla del lago, esta vez, estudiando, tenía la tercera prueba a finales de año, pero no quería que le pillara desprevenido, como la segunda, y como no les habían dado muchos detalles para ella, tomó la determinación de aprenderse todos los hechizos que encontrara y que le pudieran ser útiles.

Tan concentrado estaba, que no se había dado cuenta de las ondulaciones nada normales del lago y que de repente una persona salía del agua.

No se dio cuenta hasta que algunas gotas llegaron al libro que estaba leyendo, mojándolo. Levanto la vista para ver si estaba empezando a llover, cuando vio una cabellera pelirroja encima suyo.

— ¡Ariel! Pero…

— ¡Harry!

Sin dejarse decir nada, se abrazaron contentos por el reencuentro, se habían echado muchísimo de menos en ese tiempo, ¡y eso que apenas se conocían de nada!

— ¿Cómo es que estas aquí?

—Convencí a mi padre de que me dejara venir a Hogwarts.

Le contó todo lo que le había dicho el rey, dejando al chico alucinado.

— ¿En serio somos familia?

— ¡Sí! Somos primos segundos, ¡primos! Por eso el sentimiento que teníamos entre nosotros, la tristeza cuando nos despedimos, cuando me lo dijo ¡todo cobró sentido!

—Ariel…

Harry estaba ya llorando, lo único que pudo hacer fue aferrarse con todas sus fuerzas a su sirenita, impidiendo que se fuera otra vez.

—Shhh, tranquilo, tranquilo.

Después de un rato el muchacho se calmó, pero aun no quería soltarla, por lo que le agarró la mano, ante la sonrisa de ella.

—Por cierto, este es Sebastián, me va a acompañar mientras esté aquí, es una especie de guardaespaldas.

Señalándole al cangrejo que tenía en el hombro.

—Mucho gusto, Señor Sebastián.

—El gusto es mío, muchacho. Me alegra que la princesa este por fin contenta, estos días había estado algo decaída.

—Sebastián… ¡eso no se lo tenias que haber dicho!— se quejó la chica ya ruborizándose de la vergüenza que el maldito cangrejo se empeñaba en hacerle pasar.

—No pasa nada, yo estaba igual. ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos al castillo? Te llevaré con el director para que te seleccionen y luego te presentaré a mis amigos, aunque ya los conoces.

Ariel no pudo más que asentir, no le importaba lo que había decidido, lo único que quería era estar junto a él.

* * *

Y lo consiguió, el sombrero seleccionador la puso en Gryffindor, ante la nada sorprendida mirada de Harry, que solo comentó que era igual que él, siempre con ansias de aventuras y metida en problemas.

* * *

Durante todo ese año, Ariel fue bien recibida en la casa, hizo buenas migas con Hermione y Ron, que le cayeron bien enseguida y lo estuvo ayudando todo lo que pudo para el torneo.

También estuvo con él en todas las pruebas que le depararon en el futuro, tanto en las del Torneo, como en las de la vida. Y en todos los acontecimientos ya fuesen malos o buenos.

Siempre visitando a su familia una vez al mes, tal y como le había prometido a su padre.


End file.
